Stop/start vehicles may be equipped with an engine auto-stop feature. This feature shuts down the engine during certain periods of vehicle operation in order to conserve fuel. For example, the auto-stop feature may be engaged when the vehicle is stopped rather than permitting the engine to idle. The engine may be restarted when the driver releases the brake or actuates the accelerator.